Summer Camp Fiasco
by ScarletRuins
Summary: Sonic was not the least bit happy when his mother sent him to a summer camp. Sitting on an island surrounded by water sounded even worse. But thing begin to spice up when odd happenings begin to occur to the campers, not to mention the odd new owner of the camp. Rated T for Teen Drama.
1. Chapter 1: The Intro

**I don't own anything.**

 **Sonic's POV**

It's Summer Break and I'm spending it at some stupid camp. What a waste of my freedom.

My school had this program where they send high schoolers to a camp to work on 'teamwork, friendship' and all that cheesy crap.

But here I am, at the front of my school preparing to get on a bus that is supposed to take us to the harbor, and from there we're supposed get on a ferry and ride it to an island. I just can't remember the name of the camp… who am I kidding? I didn't even bother to remember.

I complained to my parents about sending me there for the summer. No use.

"Well you should have worked on getting better grades in school." They told me. But can you blame me? Over half the stuff they teach us is useless. They tell us that this 'education' will benefit us in the future, but I'd like to see how dissecting a frog can save a life, because apparently that was deemed more important than medical advice or first aid that could literally save thousands of lives.

I felt a hard slap on my back, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around to find my brother, who also was forced to come along. Although, unlike me, he seemed more excited and thrilled to be going away for the summer.

"Hey, don't look so gloomy," Manic threw his arm over my shoulder, "Just think about all the hot babes we'll get to see! I hear they have a hot springs!" Now I see why he was so excited. Also, I have no idea where Manic is getting his information from. I highly doubt there's going to be a hot springs.

"I'm starting to think you failed your classes on purpose,"

He smirked, "You have no proof," he crossed his arms, obviously pleased with himself, "beside, you're one to talk,"

"I didn't fail, I passed with straight C's, which, by the way, is considered average. But apparently mum expected more,"

"Would it kill you to study a little?" Sonia appeared behind us, interrupting our conversation. Pft, rude.

It's not my fault, although she is partially right. I do have the potential to pass my classes with solid B's, maybe a few A's, but I don't. The only class that I do actually get A's in is Phys Ed. That's because I actually enjoy sports, and I plan to use the information I learn to help me become a famous athlete.

"Now you three, you best be on your best behaviour!" exclaimed our mum, wrapping her arms around the three of us, and with me in the middle, unlucky for me. "Don't go getting into any trouble, you got that?"

"Mum, it's not too late to turn back! Can I _please_ just stay home?" I begged, emphasizing 'please'. I didn't understand why she had to send me away to some island camp, surrounded… by water… Jeez, I hated the water….

"Well you should have studied more and worked on passing your classes,"

"I did pass-"

"Barely! Honestly Sonic, I know you're better than this," mum had this disappoint look across on her face that would make anyone make feel guilty. It was the same look she gave me when she read my report card.

"I only studied the things that would actually benefit my future, everything else was pointless," I argued back, my arms crossed, refusing to look at her. I didn't need her expression making me feel guilty for ride to camp, "Why couldn't you at least give me a normal punishment? Like just grounding me for a month?"

"Because I know how much you hate water," she smiled so innocently. How cruel can she be?! "Besides, you would never learn that way. Going to a summer camp cannot only improve your skills in physical strength but also mental,"

"Okay campers, all bags are loaded. Please begin lining up so we can make sure everyone is here. The faster we can get this over with, the faster we can get to the docks!" yelled out an instructor from the door of the tiny coach. Sonia and Manic told mum goodbye and were off to board the bus. I was felt with mum, hoping to convince her it's not too late to change her mind.

I pouted with pleading eyes.

"Sonic I told you, I've already made up my mind. Now go get on that coach." She said sternly. I kept forgetting how scary a mother can be.

But still, I guess there's nothing I can do now. Well there was the option of jumping off the bus, then again, better not risk it.

Mum practically dragged me to the bus. Thankfully I was the last one, so no one saw. I managed to convinced her to leave and spare me the embarrassment before anyone noticed.

Once on – reluctantly – I walked down the aisle looking for a spare seat. Maybe I should've gotten on earlier. Thankfully I heard my name being called from the back of the bus. It was Tails! I had completely forgotten that Tails had told me that he would be coming along to the summer camp.

I felt so relieved that I had at least one sane person to accompany me. Sonia and Manic didn't count. Sonia can be stubborn and real bossy at times, and Manic was just an idiot. **(A/N: In the eyes of Sonic, Manic's an idiot. I don't actually think he's is an idiot. I love him :3)**

"Tails," I went over and sat next to him, a bright grin on my muzzle "Ya' know you didn't have to sacrifice your summer for me."

"Nah, it's alright. Besides, I looked up South Island and the camp there actually seems really cool!" South Island? I assumed that was the name of the island, "There are these really cool old ruins, and this place called Grass Hill. It's a real big grassy plain, I think you'll be able to run around there at full speed!"

"Really? Is the island that big?" Maybe it won't be all that bad.

"Apparently– oh and they say it's a place for the gifted!" he said excitedly.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him puzzled.

"You know, people like us!" I guess that was why.

For as long as I've known Tails, he's been bullied countless of times. All because of his incredible genius and his unusual twin tails. It was actually earned his nickname 'Tails', his real name being Miles Prower.

I honestly found his twin tails amazing. In fact, I gave him the idea using them to fly. It really is an astonishing skill. It lets him reach higher than others.

I, on the other hand, have the ability to run at incredible speeds. Although I don't know my top speed, this Grass Hill place sounds like a good place to find out.

"Ah, I see." Though, there was still something I wasn't so sure about, "So there will be others who have strange abilities or features, like us?"

"Well, at least I think so." he shrugged, "From what I read, there have been at least five different people with strange traits in the last six years. I think some of them are kids that go every summer."

"So there's not that many," I was surprised that there were actually others with special abilities like ourselves, it's really rare to even see six in one place. But still, I guess it's not just for the 'weird and strange'. There's gotta be other normal kids. I would know, considering I'm sitting in a bus heading to the camp at this very moment. Well duh.

Although there is Sonia and Manic, but we didn't share the same ability. Sonia was gifted with a very impressive photogenic memory and a surprisingly an amazing strength level for a female. **(A/N: not being sexist, but I don't want to make her SUPER strong. Just stronger (very) than the average female)**

Manic wasn't as fortunate as me and Sonia. As the youngest out of the three of us, Manic wanted to prove even with super speed or super strength, he could have an impressive trait aswell. So what he lacked in physical strengths, he made up in mental. He was actually very skilled with computers and reading others emotions through expressions. But there was this one phase years ago, where he would steal things from stores. As soon as mum found out, she wasn't the least bit please. It might not have been the right thing, but I actually thought his skills were remarkable. I even envied him at one point, though I never admitted it.

Tails and I continued to chat and it really took my mind off things. It actually helped time move faster, and before I knew it, we were at the docks, readying to load onto the ferry. Unfortunately, we had to carry our own bags with us whilst we ride the boat to the island.

Not only that, but things got worse when I found that we still had to wait for another bus from one other school to show up. This wasn't so good for me.

We sat on the farry waiting half an hour for this other bus, and the rocking boat wasn't helping my fear of water. It only made things worse. What if we suddenly sank? What if we got stuck half way to the island? I can't swim! Just the thought of it gave me chills.

 _Just think of the grassy plains Tails told you about._ I would chant to myself, in my head.

The ferry finally left the docks after the school showed up. I think someone said they were from Central City.

It takes at least 3 hours to get to South Island, and I wasn't sure if I could last that long. Tails tried comforting me, and I tried my best to put on a brave front. It still didn't help. I tried to sleep on one of the fancy cushioned seats. I eventually got really tired to the point where I could feel my eyes dropping. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep, waiting for the moment when we finally docked at the island.

I still think this is a bad idea though.

* * *

 **Sooooo? What do ya' guys think? Want more? Review and follow! Oh and also, their high school is called Emerald High. Just in case you were wondering :I**

 **ONE MOAR THANG:  
I have a very little idea with where I'm going with this. So if anyone has any ideas or suggestions leave a review or PM me. If I think your suggestion is good enough to put in the story, I'll let your OC do a cameo, because I could use some background characters.**

 **Name:  
Age:  
Species:  
Appearance: **


	2. Chapter 2: Making New Friends

**I don't own anything.**

 **Sonic's POV**

My sweet slumber was disturbed by loud chattering. My eyes automatically, but slowly, opened up, and I began to search my surroundings.

Everyone else seemed to be looking out the windows of the ferry, and they continued 'oohed' and 'aahed'. What were they looking at? Thankfully Tails was still nearby to answer my questions.

"Sonic, look we're here! You gotta see this!" he exclaimed excitedly staring out of window. I got out of my chair, and walked to the window of the boat and what I saw was not what expected at all.

It was huge! South Island was one huge as island, I couldn't stop myself from gasping at the sight. Even I had to admit, it looked beautiful even with the gloomy clouds above us. Wait, gloomy? I didn't even notice it was about to rain. But still, that didn't ruin the amazing scenery. We were coming from the west side of the island, and on the north side of the island were huge mountains overlooking the rest of the island.

"Attention campers," announced a male's voice over the P.A. system, "we'll be arriving at South Island within 10 minutes. Please be patient while turn the ferry towards the south side of the island where we'll dock. Due to the rain, you'll be instructed to carry your bags and items to the camp hall where orientation will begin. Thank you for your cooperation." I turned back to go and sit down back on my chair with Tails in tow.

"Hey Sonic, your sisters been here before, right?" he asked, sitting down beside me. He was right, Sonia had been coming here for the past two years, this being her third time. She seemed to enjoy coming here every summer. "What's it like?"

"I wouldn't know. You'd have to ask her."

"It's really amazing!" Sonia's popped up from the seat in front of us. There she goes again, sticking her nose into others conversations. "They have the coolest and fun activities,"

"Don't you have friends? Go hangout with them." I retorted crossing my arms on top my chest.

She stuck out her tongue, "Yeah, but none of my close friends are here,"

"You're friends with everyone, go talk to someone else."

"Did Tails ask a question concerning me or not?" she said, but the face was met with her palm not giving me a chance to reply, "But seriously Tails, you'll love it here. This place helps you improve all your mental and physical skills. It's no ordinary camp; this camp was made for people like us. I'm sure you'll fit in here perfectly." Sonia offered a bright smile, and she received a smile from Tails too. I just sat here quietly, arms folded and I rolled my eyes. By now, Sonia had finally taking her hand off my face.

I wasn't so sure if I'd believe Sonia, her definition of fun and mine are two completely different things. I guess I'll have to find out sooner or later.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

Aah, it felt so good to be back here at South Island! Too bad it was going to rain soon on the first day.

I walked down the path that would lead me to the doors of the camp hall with my best friend by side, Cream. She was clinging on to long sleeved shirt as if she was afraid she'd been taken away at any giving moment.

Poor Cream, she was always the shy kind of girl. Although, I can't say I blame her, her mum never really allowed her to get out much. She was home schooled until about 3 years ago, and even now she's still as shy as ever.

"Creamy, I promise you, it'll be really fun." I said, trying to comfort her, "Take it from someone who has been coming here for the last 4 years,"

She silently nodded her head as a reply, yet she still refused to let go of my shirt. Sooner or later, this top might just out stretch. It was one of my favourites too.

"Come on Cream, you gotta' let go!" I pulled my arm while she still gripped on, "Just try to make friends, I'll stick by you!"

"But I don't wanna!" she exclaimed, her tiny arms wrapped around my waist, "You're the only friend I need! I don't want more friends!"

"Chao chao!" chirped her little blue and yellow chao, Cheese. I'm surprised they even allowed pets. Then again, Cheese was more like a younger sibling or best friend than a pet. Cream wouldn't like it if I called him a 'pet'.

"Of course you're my friend Cheese, I could never forget about you," Cream mistakenly lowered her guard, to hug her little chao.

I take this opportunity to run off into the camp hall. I know it might have been cruel of me, but I promised her mum, Vanilla, that I would help her make more friends, and if this is what it took, then so be it.

"Come on Cream," I yell out to her. She eventually zoned back into reality as she saw me run off into the hall. She called out my name, chasing after me. As I run in, I noticed something different, something new that wasn't here last year, or the year before.

On the wall at the far back of the hall on the stage, was a big faint grey logo of a circular head with what I assume was a moustache. It had eyes, or maybe they were glasses, I couldn't really tell, but what really caught my attention was the creepy looking grin it had. It seemed so unnatural.

"Don't run off like that, Amy!" I once again felt Creams tiny arms wrap around me from behind. Poor girl is still shy and scared. For now, I try to forget the unusual sign on the stage and focus on my friend.

"Alright, I'm sorry," I apologize, turning around to look down at her, seeing as she is a little short than me, "I promise won't run off again, but you have promise to make friends, got that?"

She looked away in thought, her arms not letting go and little Cheese floating beside her. "A-alright, I only have to make one friend here, right?" she looked up to me, her cute eyes staring into mine. She was just so adorable!

As much as I wanted her to make more than just one, I still agreed. Maybe a miracle might just happen and she'll have a whole group of friends.

I looked around the hall, where seats were placed in neat rows. We walked down an aisle that leads down towards the stage and Cream held on to my hand. As I searched for a place to sit, I spot purple feline cat sitting by a white hedgehog, at least from here it looked like a hedgehog. The two were sitting somewhere off to the centre.

It was the perfect opportunity for Cream!

"Here Cream," I gently tug on her arm, leading her to the pair, "I'll introduce you to these two,"

She hesitated, "Wah? B-but I have all summer to make friends, can't we wait a little longer?" she pleaded, trying to walk in the other direction. "Best not rush things, right?"

"Oh Cream, it's _best_ to start now! What if we get separated? Or they put us in different cabins?" I try reasoning with her, but my words only seemed to be going right throughout the other ear.

"Huh, Amy?"

I turn to seem who had called out to me, who happened to be Blaze, the purple cat I mentioned earlier. I hadn't even realised we made it this close to her with Cream pulling at me. I release Creams hands, she's not going to go anywhere without me.

I smile brightly at Blaze, clasping her hands in my own "Blaze! It's so good to see you again." She gave me a small smile in return. Blaze and I don't go to the same school, where not even from the same country, but I met her last year when she first came to our summer camp. It took her a while to warm up to me, but we soon became friends.

In fact, Blaze might just be the perfect person to help Cream. When I first met Blaze, she wasn't shy but just quiet and distant from everyone else. When she finally did come out of her shell, she told me that she wasn't good at making friends and that her parents sent her here to make more.

I remember her telling me that she came from a rich and noble line of felines and her parents were really over protective of her which made her hard to befriend other kids. But what made it even harder to make friends was her unusual ability to conjure up fire from her hands.

"Oh it's been so long since we've last seen each other," I say.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Amy," I see she still hasn't lost her manners. But she does look much more brighter than when we first met, "Is this a friend of yours?" she looked down to where Cream had been trying to hide her self behind me.

"Yeah, this is Cream, a childhood friend of mine." I say, turning my body so Cream could have a chance at least introduce herself, but she stayed quiet, looking down. "Cream this Blaze,"

She managed to mutter a small 'hello' but that was it really. She was still nerves about this whole 'meeting new people' thing.

"Hello Cream," greeted Blaze, "It's very nice to meet you. I must say, you have a very cute chao there, may I ask, what his name is?" Cheese flew over to Blaze, circling her.

Cream looked up, "Cheese. His name is Cheese." She managed to say.

"That's a lovely name, did you chose it yourself?" Cream smiled at the compliment and nodded.

"Blaze, do you know these people?" said a male voice behind Blaze. Behind her stood the sliver hedgehog with golden eyes, much like Blaze's. He had strange quills though, he had five of them sticking up from his forehead.

"Oh, speaking of childhood friends, this is Silver. Silver this is Amy and Cream, I met Amy last year, when I first came here." I remember Blaze also mentioning something about an only friend she had when she was a kid.

"Hello, Blaze has told me much about you." I greeted him by shaking his hand, which were surprisingly soft.

"R-really? I hope she hasn't said anything embarrassing." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. A small blush formed on his cheeks.

"Don't worry, they were all good things," I was warned by Blaze to keep somethings she told me a secret, that includes somethings she may or may not have said about him.

"Attention campers, please take your seats as we are about to start orientation." Announced an instructor from a podium on the stage. I noticed that the same logo that was on the wall on the podium.

Me and Cream took a seat beside Blaze and Silver. The purple cat leaned over to me and whispered, "Hey Amy, has that symbol always been there? On the back of the stage?"

"I saw that too, but I have no idea what it means. I know for a fact that's it's never been there before." I had no clue what it meant or what it was for but I did know one thing; it creeped the hell out of me.

Eventually everyone in the hall calmed down until it was completely quiet, and the instructors began to talk. They started by welcoming us to South Island, and telling us the rules. I didn't pay much attention, I've heard the same speech plenty of times, and I knew all the rules. I just wanted them to hurry up and tell us what cabins we'd been put in.

"…and the most important rule is that no one is to go past the river and towards the mountains. That area beyond there is forbidden, so don't wonder off there unless accompanied by us instructors—"

"WE'RE HERE!"

The doors to the hall were thrown open by two soaking echidnas? No, only one of them was an echidna, the other was a hedgehog. One red and the other blue.

Everyone stared at the panting boys, and both had been soaking wet from the rain, what were they even doing outside? Weren't they told to come to the hall straight after everyone departed from the ferries?

"S-sorry we're late," spoke the red echidna panting and holding onto the blue hedgehog for support.

"We… we got lost," panted the hedgehog.

"Can someone please get these two boys some towels?" said the instructor from up stage.

Once all that was taken care of, things went back to the way they were, and the instructor went back to continuing his speech. He looked as if he didn't care much about the boys who interrupted him, and just want to continue his speech.

Something wasn't right, but I later realised that this instructor was actually a newbie. In fact, since I arrived, I haven't seen any of the past instructors. Were they all replaced?

"Now, for any returning campers, I'm sure you've noticed the odd symbol above me," the instructor pointed to the face on the wall, "this is the logo of our new manager who recently bought the camp along with the entire island. Do not worry, nothing has changed just yet, but do expect some small _changes_ in the near future."

So that's what it was? Just a new manager? I understood that much, but what puzzled me is who this new manager was. I can already tell he must be really rich seeing as he just bought the entire island, but I've never seen his logo.

Oh well, best not make a fuss over it. As long as none of these 'changes' ruin our summer, then I'm fine with it. What could go wrong?

* * *

 **I'm still waiting to hear any ideas of you guys have any? I'm all ears… or eyes… since I gotta read and not exactly hear or anything… ya know what, imma shuddup.**

 **Bai.**

 **BTW this story is just a side story I'm doing, hoping to get over my writers block for my other story. So don't expect too much.**


	3. Chapter 3: Orientation

**Sonic's POV**

So, get this, I jump off the ferry with everyone else, and the first thing I hear, other than the small chatter, is an extremely annoying echidna arguing with a female white bat. It may seem like I'm over exaggerating, but seriously, these two were the loudest, most stubborn couple I've ever seen.

I don't even know how I manage to fall asleep on the boat with these two, considering we came on the same boat.

"Just admit it, you took them didn't you?" yelled the bat, who seemed that she might have over packed just a little. She wore a plain purple crop top, with ripped short-shorts. Is even allowed here? Don't they have some dress code? **(I don't mean to make her look like a slut or anything, that's just how I pictured her)**

"I didn't even touch your shit! Who brings that much jewellery to a summer camp?" exclaimed the echidna. The more I look at him, the more familiar he looked.

Then it hit me. Literally. A small hand suitcase came flying towards me and hit me square on the face. I flew back, and my backside made contact with the wooden floor board of the docks.

"Oh nice going batgirl, look what ya did!"

"Well maybe if you had stayed still, I wouldn't have missed!"

Oh Chaos, don't these two just shut up?! What was even in that suitcase, Bricks?

I groaned and got up, throwing the case of my head, and Tails came by my side to see if I was okay.

"Yeah, no brain damage I think," I say, rubbing my sore head.

"Shoot, I am so sorry," the same white came up to me and apologised, "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

"Yeah, I should be okay," normally I would want to start a fight, get back the guy who threw the bag at me, but this wasn't a guy, and I was in no mood to start any fights right now? "What was in that suitcase anyways?"

"Just some make up," she said, picking up her bag, "It shouldn't have hurt that bad."

"What?! That hurt like hell! Who much make up does a girl need?!" I exclaimed, now back on to my own two feet, but Tails was still by my side supporting me.

"See I told you, that thing is like a weapon," said the echidna walking closer, "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" It seemed he realised it too. So we have seen each other before, but where?

"Yeah, I thought the same thing too. What's your name?"

"Knuckles, and yours?"

"Sonic,"

We stared at each other for a while, and I think the Tails and the bat got a little too awkward so they went on ahead.

But then we snapped, realising who each other were. How could I forget?

"Oii, you're that blue bastard that cost me the quart finals!" That's right, my schools soccer team went up against his.

"Ah that's right, your that Knucklehead who thought who could beat me." I smirked.

Towards the end of last year, my soccer team made it to the quarter finals and so did Knuckles team. He was on attack, I was on defence and I not only stole the ball off him but his chance to get ahead of us. At the time our team was winning, and if he had gotten that goal he would have won. I couldn't let that happen.

"You've got a lot of nerves, showing your face to me again." He growled.

"Why don't you run off to ya' girlfriend before you hurt yourself," I taunted, our heads were practically touching as if we were deciding who were the better guy.

"Well for starters, I should be telling you that, secondly, she aint my girlfriend, as if I would date someone as self-centred as her,"

This went on for another several minutes, we didn't even notice that we were the only ones left of the dock, everyone had gone off and left us. Suddenly thunder and lightning were heard throughout the sky, as it started raining and I don't mean just a light drizzle, I mean it was pouring down HARD. It was almost too hard to see.

"Ah shit, thanks a lot knucklehead, we're left behind!"

"Hey, this isn't my fault—" a loud thunder from the sky interrupted his sentence, "Uhh maybe we should catch up with everyone else,"

"Good idea," only there was one problem. As we ran to the end of the walk board I asked, "Hey, you've ever been here before?"

"Nah it's my first time, why?"

"Because I've never been here and I have no idea where the hall is."

He paused in realisation, neither of us new where the hall was. I looked around but all I saw was a few cabins by the beach.

We ran around searching for everyone else, but no sign. I would have used my super speed, but running around in the rain with my speed was never a good idea; I learned that the hard way.

Eventually we realised there were signs around the camp grounds and so we followed them. We soon came across a big building where we saw others sitting on chairs watching some dude up on stage through a window.

"Shit, they've already started!"

We ran to the doors and busted them open.

"WE'RE HERE!" we both yelled simultaneously. Everyone in the room turned to face us, and a few began to laugh silently. Knuckles was out of breath already and used me for support. I don't remember letting him rest his arm on me.

"S-sorry we're late," he panted.

"We got lost," I explained. I rubbed my eyes, trying to remove any rain water from my eyes.

"Can someone please get these boys some towels?" said a dog from up on the stage. I assumed he was an instructor here at the camp.

We were given towels to dry ourselves with by other instructors. I dried my head and torso before giving the towels back and taking a seat towards the back by myself. Knuckles went off and sat somewhere else, so I was left alone. I looked around and I noticed there weren't many people here, but I still couldn't spot Tails, Sonia or Manic.

I decide to just focus on what the instructor on the stage was saying. I think he was just saying something about a new manager, and explaining what the symbol above him was. Then again, I think I've seen that logo before…

"Now that we've gotten through all that, I will announce what teams and cabins you are in. Just a reminder that the teams won't be girls against boys." Wait, we were being put into teams? Does this mean well have collect points and all that? "We have two small cabins that are joined, but separated by a wall and door. Girls will be on the left and boys on the right. Now, when I call your name, I will tell you which cabins you are assigned to. You may move"

He took out a slip of paper and began reading from it, "For team one, Amy Rose; Cream the Rabit; Sonia the Hedgehog; Knuckles the Echidna; Miles Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog." So I'm with my sister _and_ that Knucklehead? Great. Just great. "Team two; Blaze the Cat; Rouge the Bat; Sally Acorn; Fiona Fox; Manic the Hedgehog; Scourge the Hedgehog–" I kind of just zoned off there, I knew what team I was in, and that's all I need to know.

So I just waited until they let us go and take our stuff to the cabins.

* * *

 **Amy's POV**

I was so glad that me and Cream we put in the same cabins, but not excited as her I guess.

As instructed, we separated from Blaze and Silver unfortunately, so we went toward another instructor that would lead us to our cabins. I spot another hedgehog, this one was magenta and she stood by with a yellow/orange-ish fox. I noticed that he had to tails too, cool. They both waited by our instructor.

"Sonia!" I yell out. She was another friend I met about two years ago. Unlike Blaze and me, we became friends real quick.

"Ah Amy, I see that we're in the same cabin again!" she smiled at me.

"It's good to see you again. You just missed Blaze too."

"Really? I wish I could've said hi to her,"

"Yeah, this time came with a friend of her…"

The two of us went into a deep conversation about life and all that. I introduced her to Cream and vice versa, but she still seemed shy and nervous. We continued to talk and I didn't notice that others began to join our little group.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Sonia, she ran pass me and to a blue hedgehog. If I remember correctly, it was the same hedgehog from earlier, the one who came rushing in late.

"Oh hey Son-" she wouldn't let him finish his sentence for she slapped the back of his head, "Ow, what the-"

"You idiot, what hell were you doing?" she yelled angrily.

Sonic, I believe his name was, rubbed the back of his head. If I had to be honest, he was actually kind of attractive and I could tell he works out, not that I was checking him out or anything.

"I'm sorry but I got into a fight with-" he paused and looked over to the left, where a red echidna was heading towards us.

"Great, we're bunking together?" he said, nearing the blue hedgehog. Soon the two got into a heated argument to the point I actually thought they were about to break out into a fight. I just stood there in total confusion and Sonia seemed to notice.

She came up to me, and explained that the blue hedgehog was her brother, but she didn't know the red echidna.

"Uh if you two are finished, I will lead you to your cabins," said our instructor, who was a forest green hedgehog.

The two arguing boys stopped momentarily and looked at the instructor, who was now walking away. Even now, they still glared at each other, as we walked (or more like ran) in the rain.

We eventually came to our two joined cabins and us girls we're told to go in through the door on the left, whilst the boys went to the right. As we walked in, the first I notice was that there were two levels, separated by two steps.

The lower floor had a small round table, and two couches, one long one and a single one. The first floor, the top, was more of a narrow walkway with a bathroom to the left and the walkway lead to the bed room which had three bunk beds. I would imagine the boy's cabin was exactly the same, only everything would be on the exact opposite side.

"Amy," spoke Cream from beside me, "you can take the top bed, I'd prefer to take the bottom."

"Alright Cream," I say.

After I threw my bags on the bed, I ran to the bottom floor and opened the sliding door to the porch. We were one of the lucky groups and got the cabin right by the beach. By now, the rain stopped and the clouds began to clear up.

The sun was still visible, and was just on the edge of the horizon. Even with the clouds, the sun set still looked amazing, not to mention the pretty yellow and blue colours that mixed together to make heavenly perfect colours.

"So beautiful," I say to myself, taking a whiff of the fresh air and leaning on the railing.

The sound of an opening and closing, actually more like slamming, disrupted my thoughts. I whirl around to see that it was the blue hedgehog from before. I don't think he noticed me, because his eyes were closed and he kept muttering something about 'stupid things'.

It was only till I spoke up that he noticed my presence, "Hey, you're that guy from before, the one who came late?"

He looked up to me, "Oh sorry, I didn't even realise there was anyone here. I must've sounded lie any idiot." I chuckled. At least he acknowledged that he was talking to himself, I'd say that's the line that separates you from crazy or not.

"Nah. You're Sonia's brother, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Sonic. You a friend of Sonia?"

"Yeah, my name's Amy." I greeted, offering my hand and he gladly shook it, "I think I remember Sonia mentioning you once or twice."

"Really? Let me guess, she told you embarrassing stories about me?"

"Well, I wouldn't say they were _that_ embarrassing." I chuckled, with a slight grin.

"Terrific," he muttered.

There was a slight pause for a moment before either of us spoke.

"So is this your first time here? I don't remember seeing you here in the past years," I ask out of curiosity. I wondered why I had never seen him before and why only Sonia ever came here.

"Yeah, it's my first time, along with my brother, Manic. Unlike Sonia who has been coming here for the past two years."

"Right, I remember meeting her two years ago. We were put into the same cabin, but last year we were separated." I explained.

"So you've know her for quite a while, huh?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that,"

"Does this mean you're just as stubborn and bossy as her?" he asked bluntly.

"Hey, I'm not stubborn or bossy! Sonia isn't like that either!" I yelled, defending Sonia and my own pride.

"Are you sure? You sure sound like the bossy type." He smirked. Was he teasing me?!

"Hey what's with the yelling?" asked Sonia as she poked her head from inside. "Sonic! Are you bothering Amy?"

"What, no-"

"Yes, Sonia! You brother's been mean to me!" As she came outside, I ran behind her, "He's been teasing me and calling me names!"

"What? No I haven't!" So what I lied? I stuck my tongue at him from behind Sonia. Take that you blue jerk!

"Oh you're evil ya' know that?" he said, after catching a glimpse of me sticking my tongue out.

"Sonic you jerk, don't you know better?" said Sonia slapping him again.

"Hey, will you quit hitting?" he tried to fend off Sonia's hits.

"I will once you stop being a jerk!" Sonic ran off onto the beach and Sonia followed in pursuit. She did her best to try and pound on him but he was surprisingly way too fast her. I couldn't help myself from giggling which turned to a louder laughter.

I know this is going to be the best summer yet.

* * *

 **Liked? Review and Follow! Why don't you go ahead and favourite too? :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting To know Each Other

**I don't own anything**

* * *

 **Sonic's POV**

Damn Sonia and her abnormal strength, damn Amy and her lies, damn girls and all their drama.

I pouted, as Tails place an ice pack from freezer on the bruises on my head. I was surprised when I found out we even had a kitchen. It was small, but big enough for a small sink and fridge. No stove though.

"You shouldn't pick fights you can't win, Sonic," Tails lectured me.

I crossed my arms, "Hey, I don't fight girls," I say defending my pride, "I would have won if it were anyone else."

"Ha ya sure?" laughed Knuckles, who sat at the table, "You got beat up by a girl."

"Hey you try taking on someone like my sister!" I stand up, pointing at his chest, "Her punches are like hell!"

"What did you even do to piss her off this time?" asked Tails. I explained to him about Amy and who I teased her. Then her lying about me calling her names. What can I say? I was just looking for some fun.

"Oh Sonic, sometime it's hard to tell the different to tell the difference from you and Manic,"

"Hey, don't ever compare me to Manic," I say, now facing Tails. There was a big difference between me and Manic. He would often go after the girls, looking for dates to go out on. Me on the other hand, I don't go after girls. I'm not even looking for a relationship. I'm just not interested.

Eventually time came to have dinner and we all left to go and eat at the hall. As we entered the hall, I saw that all the chairs from orientation had been rearranged and tables were placed for us to eat on. We were given the choice to sit where ever we wanted, so me and Tails went to sit at a corner table at the back.

Knuckles came along and joined us. He made it clear that he didn't know anybody else here so it would be weird if he just went off and randomly sat with a bunch of people he didn't know.

"What about your girlfriend, that bat from earlier?" I ask, I wasn't so sure but I think he might have just blushed.

"Rouge? I told you, she not my girlfriend." He corrected me, in a pouting manner, "Beside, it seems she got quite friendly with your sister." He pointed behind me. I turned to see that the girls from our cabin and a few from other cabins sitting two tables away from us.

I looked over them and my eyes wondered off to a certain pink hedgehog, Amy. She caught me staring at her and frowned, sticking her tongue out at me again. I could tell she was only teasing though. I smirked, and poked my tongue at her as well. She grinned before turning back to her own friends.

"Checking out the ladies, are we?" said a voice next to me. It was Manic, I didn't even realised he was here. He must have snuck up behind me, "So which one caught your eye?"

"No-one, I was just-"

"The pink one two table's over." said Tails in a blunt manner. Curse that mutated fox! He just sat there reading a comic book.

"Oh?" Manic looked behind, searching the tables, "Oh that one! You found yourself quite the beauty."

I groaned and rolled my eyes, "Jeez, it's not what you think." I would try to explain, but I'd probably just make the situation worse, "Haven't you made any friends yet? Go sit with them."

"Nah, I'd rather sit with you guys." I guess he was here to stay. He introduced himself to Knuckles and the two soon went into a deep conversation about music or something. Tails just sat there quietly eating whilst reading his comic.

I look down to my plate of food; steak, rice, vegetables and potato topped with gravy. The food here wasn't all that bad, I guess. After dinner was over, another female instructor told us to return to our cabins and we we'd been given an hour and a half for 'recreation' time.

"This will give you time to have showers and get to know the others in our cabin," she said, cheerfully. Maybe a little too cheerful if you ask me.

After returning our dishes, everyone retreated to their cabins. I rushed ahead, and quickly made my way back to the cabin so I could have the first shower. I didn't want to wait, besides, there was only one shower in each of the rooms.

I felt so refreshed after that shower. Tails went in after, then Knuckles. I just laid in my bed while I waited for something to happen, I guess. I quickly found myself bored. 15 minutes later and Knuckles finally finished. He came into the room wearing plain shorts and a white singlet.

"So what now?" he asked, a drying his head.

"I don't know," I suddenly remembered the place that Tails mentioned, "Hey Tails, where's that place you were talking about before?" I hung over the bed and looked down at the bed beneath me.

"The Grass Hill place?"

"Yeah, I wanted to-" I was interrupted by an obnoxious certain sister of mine, walking through the door that separated our cabins.

"Oh, Sonic, bring your little idiotic posse out here." She came walking in to the room like she owned the place. Behind her walked Amy and a small young rabbit. They all wore relatively similar pj's, except the cream coloured rabbit, who wore a onesies.

"Oi, you can't just walk in here, what if we were getting changed?" I threw my pillow at her, and hit her square in the face, "Perverts, are you trying to embarrass me?" I say bluntly.

"You're whole life's an embarrassment." She retorted throwing the pillow back. "But seriously, we should talk, you know, about camp and our team."

"What's there to talk about?" asked Knuckles, sitting on his own bed.

"Well for starters we should get to know who's in our team. We also have to nominate a team leader." said Amy.

"A leader, since when?" I didn't remember hearing anything about choosing a leader.

"They told us at orientation, remember?" pointed Sonia. I guess that explains it, I completely zoned out after they announced what cabins we were in.

"O-oh, yeah right, I remember now?" I sheepishly scratch the back of my neck. It sounded more like a question, but Sonia just shrugged it off anyways. She didn't seem in the mood to argue to night. Maybe she was just tired.

"So who's going to be the leader, then?" asked Tails.

"Well, I nominate Amy," Sonia pointed to the rosy pink hedgehog.

"Well I nominate myself," say Knuckles, pointing at himself.

"I don't think you can nominate yourself, uhh… what's your name again?" asked Sonia, I don't think she remembered him from the soccer game last year.

"Knuckles,"

"Okay, oh that reminds me, we should introduce ourselves, seeing as not all of us have gotten the chance to meet." stated Sonia.

"So what, you want to braid each other's hair while we talk?" I said sarcastically. I heard a small laugh from Knuckles and the slightest snicker from Tails, as if he tried his best not to burst out.

But after that, we kind of just drifted off into an argument that mainly consisted of me, Knuckles, Amy and Sonia. Tails and Cream, I believe, kind of just sat there having their own conversation.

Although, we all did talk and strike up a small conversation getting to know a little bit about each other and eventually we did decide on Amy being the team leader, considering that she's the most experienced one here and that she's been coming here for the past 4 years.

The conversation wasn't exactly boring, like the parts were we would tease each other, mainly me teasing Amy. I don't know why I did it so much, but I found her cute when she got all flustered. I felt so natural talking to her, it's like we've known each other for years.

"Do you always argue over everything?" asked Amy.

"I don't argue, I explain why I'm right." I said in a 'matter-of-factly' manner, she rolled her eyes.

A yawn emitted from her lips, and her eyes began to close as she stretched. She looked tired as she asked, "What time is it?"

I looked at my wrist watch, "9:30."

"Already? Usually one of instructors was supposed come and tell us 'lights out'"

"Maybe they forgot?" I shrugged, noticing her trying to fight of the sleep that tried to consume her, "You look tired, you should head off to bed, everyone else already has."

She looks around to see Cream and Sonia has already fallen asleep on the spare bed. Knuckles on his own bed, had fallen asleep when he said he felt dizzy after we challenged me to a staring contest. I think Tails was the first to fall asleep.

As Amy agreed, she went over to Sonia first and tried to shake her awake.

"Don't bother," I say, chuckling at her attempts, "she's a heavy sleeper,"

She groaned and went to carry Cream instead, and lift her to bed in the other dorm. I decided to help her, and carry Sonia over my shoulder. Amy looked backed at me as I walked behind her and gave me a dirty look.

"What?"

"Must you treat her like that?"

I snickered, "She's asleep,"

"I hope you don't treat all girls like you do," she turned to place her young rabbit friend on her bed.

"Nah, just you actually," I say, placing my sister on the nearest bed, and then turning to face the pink hedgehog.

"Funny," she said sarcastically, "hey, aren't you tired yet?" she yawned once again, whirling around to climb onto her own bed.

"No – not really, I kind of slept on the way to camp, so I might be up for a while," I say turning to return to the boy side of the dorm.

"Hey Sonic," spoke Amy in a somewhat tired voice, lying down and getting under the covers of her own bed, "You a real jerk you know that?"

I stood at the door and looked at her as if I just at some really sour candy, and questioned, "So I've been told– is there something wrong?"

"Strangely, no," she says, resting and snuggling up with her pillow, her eyes slowly closing, "Its actually entertaining," she giggled before fully shutting her eyes, "Goodnight, Sonic."

I look at her in a strange way. She was most certainly one of the weirdest girls I've ever met. I've only known her for half a day, but I still couldn't shake that feeling that we've met before. Then again I'm sure that if we have met in the past, I would've recognised someone like her.

Speaking of recognising things, I decided to distract myself from these thoughts by pondering on another thought. The case about the strange looking symbol, the logo of the new owner of the camp, it also gave me the feeling that I've seen it before. Except this time, I _know_ I've seen it somewhere before.

The more I think about all this, the more tired I felt. I guess, I should just rest on it, I heard that we're supposed to get up at 6 in the morning, and I wasn't happy about that.

As much as I loved running, I loved to sleep in in the mornings.

* * *

 **That last sentence might seem a little confusing with the two 'in's. I spent about 5mins just trying to figure out how to make it sound simpler but eventually I got lazy and tired, since it's like 12 in the morning.**

 **Anyways, I'm still open for suggestions, especially for any ideas to get Amy and Sonic closer without just throwing them on to each other. If you do send in your idea(s) and I decided to use it, I will give you credit to the idea.**

 **Also, Question!  
What kind of activities would you do at a summer camp? I've got a few in mind, but I want to hear what you guys think.**

 **Peace out~**


End file.
